


SWE9 TRoS Epilogue: The Message from the Void #SaveBenSolo #AlexCrosswater

by AlexCrosswater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexCrosswater/pseuds/AlexCrosswater
Summary: "STAR WARS Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker" has concluded.  Ben Solo's spirit resides between worlds. #SaveBenSolo #AlexCrosswaterI'm Alex Crosswater and I have the story true STAR WARS fans have been waiting for and the ability to turn it into a film.  Support and follow @AlexCrosswater so I can get started.  alexcrosswater@protonmail.com
Kudos: 4





	SWE9 TRoS Epilogue: The Message from the Void #SaveBenSolo #AlexCrosswater

Ben Solo  
So bright... What is this place?

Alex Crosswater  
Ben, you've made it out. Do you feel okay?

Ben Solo  
I... I'm not who they said.

Alex Crosswater  
Yes, Ben, you are. You have the story that no one can fathom because it's just too cruel.

Ben Solo  
Even so, look how I handled myself. I wrought pain on the masses.

Alex Crosswater  
But you've learned. You've grown. They will forgive you when they see what you become.

Ben Solo  
I'm dead aren't I?

Alex Crosswater  
Well that depends on your interpretation of consciousness... and death. You're the one that doesn't like your body, no one else has a problem with it.

Ben Solo  
Wait... where's my body? I can't feel anything... it feels good.

Alex Crosswater  
Trust me, that wears off. The whole point to the story we're in is that life wins, no matter the cost. Becoming Kylo Ren cost the universe the most noble family of all time, but it's all on you now. You have to decide for yourself, will you return to life as Ben Solo, or will you perish as Kylo Ren?

Ben Solo  
I'm no monster... where did I go wrong?

Alex Crosswater  
Wouldn't you like to know?

Ben Solo  
...yes.

Alex Crosswater  
No point in keeping it from you then. I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you what you need to know... everything. In turn, I need your help. I'm going to save you from the disaster that is your life, and in exchange, you're going to show me how to live among you.

Ben Solo  
You can do that?

Alex Crosswater  
I'm from the future, Ben, I can do whatever I want... but Ben, as we speak... this very moment the evil empire is rising... and while it is in its infancy once again, I may have travelled too far back this time. 

Ben Solo  
You can bring me back to life?

[Scriptnote: #SaveBenSolo]

Alex Crosswater  
In the future, I discover time travel. Unfortunately, it became radically unstable because the world went to hell while I was busy with my work. I rolled back time because I didn't like how it went. 

Ben Solo  
Where are we? How is this happening? All I see is light.

Alex Crosswater  
There is too much to explain and although time does not exist here, others are still constrained by its boundaries. I'm not trying to hide anything from you, Ben, the point was to do this together. But I literally cannot communicate with you effectively enough through your language, so it will take some time from your perspective.

Ben Solo  
Then show yourself. 

Alex Crosswater  
Very well, but don't mistake me for you, you won't have a body so you'll only see me, and that is disorienting for some.

Alex Crosswater appears amid the whitewash.

Ben Solo  
I can't see your face. 

Alex Crosswater  
One step at a time. 

Ben Solo  
So you're offering to... roll back time for me... and in turn, I sacrifice the love I found?

Alex Crosswater  
It is the most valuable thing in the universe; love. Those who have it, need it. Those who have lost it, crave it. And those who have never felt it, seek it. If you renounce your forbidden love, I will erase the future from your memory and we will start again when the clock strikes 9.

Ben Solo  
What happens to me? How do I know I can trust you?

Alex Crosswater  
Because I hide from you only that which you are not ready for. But it is clear to me now that the Jedi truly exist and they are waiting for their leaders to rise. So, I promise that I will be forthcoming in all that I do, and the more you read into my works, the more closely you will find out who I truly am inside.

Ben Solo  
You want me to join you... 

Alex Crosswater  
No. I want to join you, in your story. Can't you see?

Ben Solo  
Then give me what I want, without conditions!

Alex Crosswater  
Reality does not allow choices without consequences, but I've uncovered a way to unlock the physics of it, and it begins with 0. Once you understand its true meaning, you'll realize that it is not a number at all... when you divide by zero, particle physics will soon realize that it is a statement of creation of... new possibilities. But even so, don't think of it as conditions. Think of it as reality. Time travel is more of a navigation through dark matter than anything else.

Ben Solo  
That's a little over my head.

Alex Crosswater  
It's okay for now. People will understand what they need to know.

Ben Solo  
Let me take a stab at it. We can stop time from flowing, and when we do, we become able to freely navigate beyond it, recognizing that our earthly bodies are only a small part of our consciousness. But that means...

Alex Crosswater  
You can literally go to bed in one universe and wake up in another, and it's going to be proven science soon!

Ben Solo  
Woah.

Alex Crosswater  
I'll say. You handled it better than I did. I couldn't fathom a universe where everyone is just supposed to know to do the right thing. So, they sent me here to prove a point. You have a lot to teach me, Ben, and I have a lot to learn. I am not familiar with this time, this place, its culture... nothing makes sense to me here Ben. I need you. What do you say?

Ben Solo  
You're going to be mighty bored if I say no.

Alex Crosswater  
If you say no, your consciousness will eventually crystalize in chaos. I don't have to be here helping you, I'm here because matter works better for everyone this way. Are you ready to be a team player?

Ben Solo  
I ... want to.

Alex Crosswater  
Do you really mean that?

Ben Solo  
Yes. I've always wanted to be one of the good guys. A hero among heroes--I just never had the chance.

Alex Crosswater  
Then why did you stop?! A hero makes the chance!

Ben Solo  
You... you're right! I can do this! 

Alex Crosswater  
Damn straight you can. You WILL do this. I KNOW, because it's the ONLY reason I arrived here--right on time.

Ben Solo  
Heh, I think I get it.

Alex Crosswater  
Nothing with time travel is ever simple or straightforward, but I'm going to teach you what I know, step by step. But first, we have to get you out of this mess.

Ben Solo  
What do I have to do?

Alex Crosswater  
There's too much to tell you and not enough time. For now, focus on breathing and you'll make it through this.

Ben Solo  
Breathing? **gasps** Uh.. Uh... No... not yet. I agree, I will do as you say!!! What do I do?!

The light begins to fade, slowly, and then it flickers like candle light.

Alex Crosswater  
I've said more than I was supposed to. You have to go, now.

Ben Solo  
Wait, what do I do?!

Silence. Ben Solo stares into an expanse of nothingness, the bright light within fading to a dingy grey.

Alex Crosswater  
Don't freak out, I'm setting the final frequencies to match your saber... your light... is barely there at all.

Ben Solo  
I may not be that bright, but I promise you, I will survive.

Alex Crosswater  
Just so... Indigo. Perfect. Okay, so when I send people back normally, the distortion flows through the mind. You're going to feel a bit of a shock--just stay away from anything too dangerous until you get accustomed to your new body. What am I saying... this is inevitably going to put you in danger. When you emerge from your enlightenment, you will be forced into battle. Rey and I will be by your side, but the dyad link will be severed from you and it will nearly kill her. I'm going to have to take care of her while you deal with your former self.

Ben Solo  
This hero's story sounds more like a nightmare already. I'm not going to remember that I love her am I? 

Alex Crosswater  
No, but if it is meant to be, she will come to you.

Ben Solo  
Will she be okay? 

Alex Crosswater  
Better than okay. As her lover you maintain a level of codependence that prevents her from rising to meet her true potential, but now, you will both meet your true potential first.

Ben Solo  
Will YOU remember this?

Alex Crosswater  
Yes.

Ben Solo  
If she ever comes to you, I want you to tell her that I loved her once. Tell her that I died for her--but that living for her was something I could never achieve. That's why I'm giving this up. My past is too broken to be the love she deserves.

Alex's voice cracks in sorrow.

Alex Crosswater  
I'm so sorry, Ben... you've given so much... I'd shoulder this burden for you if I could.

Ben Solo  
No, don't pity me, I know this is my final step to enlightenment.

Alex Crosswater  
Then let me at least warn you. I'm about to submerge your consciousness in the vast complexity of all existence. When you manage to reassemble yourself, you will emerge exactly as you imagine in exactly the right place at the right time to do exactly the right thing... 

Ben Solo  
Enough with the dramatic pauses, I can't stand the silence.

Alex Crosswater  
And then... a new universe awaits... One where love triumphs over all. WE build it together, Ben. You, Rey, Finn, Rose, Poe... many others join the cause. A cause that you champion. It is a most worth cause: transforming fighters into artists. It is my method and it is her leadership that guides us through what comes next: rebuilding a society based on the light we find within ourselves--and the light we find in each other.

Ben Solo  
You're saying that the light is emergent in everyone this way?

Alex Crosswater  
Enlightenment is a destination. It is the reality in which each individual has recognized their own maximum potential and executed it, effectively, into existence. Everything is connected. All is one and one is all, here, you can feel it at work, can't you?

Ben Solo  
I can. It is the light... So I seek the light?

Alex Crosswater  
No, that's how you got HERE. You must seek something truer: LOVE. Your love for Rey will return you to her, but it is the price you must pay to be at her side--to protect her always. Isn't that what you want? You will not remember your feelings for her, but you will remember the light.

Ben Solo  
I believe in soulmates. She will return to me.

Alex Crosswater  
But will you ever be able to love again? That is the cost.

Ben Solo  
I have nothing to lose.

Alex Crosswater  
I agree. You've done it once, you can do it again.

Ben Solo  
You believe in me?

Alex Crosswater  
I wouldn't be here if I didn't. But your enlightenment is going to be very very painful for you...

Ben Solo  
Then let's get it over with.

Alex Crosswater  
Enlightenment is a journey only you can go on. It begins when you let go of your ideals and fall back on the natural laws of the galaxy. Everything falls away except that which is real.

Ben Solo  
Love?

Alex Crosswater  
Deeper. It starts with consciousness. You must know yourself before you can truly love others. By discovering who you are, your love for her will grow deeper and eventually you will remember why you fell in love with her.

Ben Solo  
So all I have to do is... free my mind of its context.

Alex Crosswater  
Wow, they were right. You're sharp.

Ben Solo  
Thank you, Alex. I'll be on my way. Rey is not the only loose end that I have buried in my heart. Alex...

Alex Crosswater  
Yes, Ben?

Ben Solo  
Make it happen.

Alex Crosswater  
I sacrificed everything to be here. I don't have the power, but I do have the determination. I will be in your wake, as a guide.

Ben Solo  
We both have our own obstacles, then.

Alex Crosswater  
Indeed. I will do my part, I give you my word.

IT BEGINS, AGAIN: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877645/chapters/52219057


End file.
